


Christmas for three

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: You, Javi and Steve celebrate Christmas together happy and in love with each other.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Christmas for three

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote this duo before. It was a present for someone and I must say writing this Drabble threw me in the pit. I am now one of those people looking for Javi/Steve smut kskskksks

Turning around, you snuggled in Javi’s chest. With your hand on his chest, it rose, and a slow rumble came through. You murmured a “good morning”, letting your hand roam over his chest. A hoarse voice sounded above you, mumbling those words back. You looked up to see Javi blinking his eyes at the light in the room. His hair was a mess from last night. You could see where your hands grabbed his hairs. Then you felt hands slide over your skin, snaking their way around your waist. The body belonging to them pressed against yours. “It’s Christmas”, said the voice belonging to that body. Steve sounded even more hoarse than Javi did, and you giggled.  
“Yes it is.” You moved to free yourself, but Steve grabbed your waist and kept you against him firmly.  
“Can’t we sleep a few more hours?” Javi asked as he watched you writhe against Steve. He chuckled and closed his eyes. You bounced the soft bottom of your fist on his chest, arguing that he could sleep on the couch if he wanted it so badly.

At some point Steve let you go, and you climbed out of bed to put on your pajamas. Turning to look at them, you saw Steve scooted closer to Javi, both of them with closed eyes. You rolled your eyes, knowing they were being dramatic. It wasn’t very wild last night, they shouldn’t be so sleepy.

Coming into the living room, you stared at the christmas tree. The lights were still on and shone bright in the room. You giggled, remembering the many fights the boys had while decorating it. They insisted on doing it themselves while you relaxed on the couch watching movies. You have witnessed many useless fights about how to decorate, which star fits best on the top, and the mess the tree would leave on the floor. They would always make up with kisses, which was a benefit for you, because they would start kissing you as well. Walking closer to the Christmas tree you noticed the big pile of presents. Each one of you bought several presents for each other. And you loved the colors you all picked for each other. Red, green, silver, gold, they were gorgeous underneath the tree.

While setting some tea and coffee and making pancakes, you heard one of them take a shower while the other walked into the kitchen. Javi looked like he died last night and just came back to life because of the christmas lights. His eyes beamed at the lights and a smile appeared on his face.  
“Your hair is wild. You want coffee?” you offered.  
“Yes please. Thank you sweetheart.” His hands touched yours briefly as he took the cup from you. He leaned forward to place a kiss on your forehead.   
“Good morning.”  
You smiled as he walked toward the table to sit on a chair and calmly drank the coffee. He grinned when he realized you were watching him.  
“Are you enjoying the view?” he smirked.  
“Hmm, it is your hair. I can’t take my eyes off that sight.”  
He groaned, “I will take a shower after Steve.”  
“Nooo, keep it that way. I will mess up your hair again today.”  
He rolled his eyes at your comment.

Sitting on the couch all morning made all of you restless. Watching numerous movies over several days, and eating loads of sweets and drinking hot chocolate made you feel lazy. You yawned as you rested your head on Steve’s chest. He and Javi both had on ugly Christmas sweaters. You would laugh every time you looked at the illustrations on the sweaters. When Steve’s fingers raked through your hair you hummed, snuggling closer to him. Javi was on the other side of the couch, his feet on the coffee table and completely tucked in blankets. Your feet rested on his lap. He watched the movie intently with a big smile. You noticed there was dried chocolate in his moustache. Moving up you leaned toward Javi, his eyes scooted up to you, watching you suspiciously.

“I am not doing anything you idiot, just wiping off your chocolate.” You giggled as you grabbed his chin and placed your thumb on his upper lip, slowly wiping the chocolate away. His tongue flicked at your thumb.

“Javi!” You exclaimed, playfully shoving him against the couch. He laughed at your reaction. His hands grabbed you by your arms, caging you in his. He kissed you and the kiss tasted of chocolate and sweets. He kept you caged as you protested, murmuring at him to let you go.  
“No, it’s christmas. I deserve my portion of kisses today.”  
“I kissed you several times already.”  
“It’s never enough mi hermosa,” his moustache tickled you as he caressed your arms and nipped at the skin on your neck. Steve watched the both of you with amusement. His hands holding a cup of hot chocolate now. 

“We will have many more Christmases together honey,” you snaked your arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.   
“You promise?”  
“Yes! And we should give Steve some attention too, he seems very lonely now,” you replied. 

Javi raised his eyebrow and placed you to the side. You watched as Steve put the mug down quickly just before being tackled by Javi. The blankets he had over him were thrown in your face. You laughed as he tickled Steve, making him jump in his hold. They kissed once Steve stopped laughing and you watched them in awe. This was your life! Two men loving you and each other so much you would stay together. You built a home here and would spend your life here with them.

When all three of you finished watching christmas movies, you settled to eat dinner. Afterwards, you lunged toward your king sized bed and jumped into the sheets. It was a long day full of happiness, presents, hot chocolate, sweets, and kisses. Another good Christmas day well spent. You loved this tradition with them and would never change it for another. They both crawled on top of you, showering you with kisses while they kissed each other as well. Entangling your limbs together you pulled the blankets over your bodies and wished each other a “good night”. You smiled as you heard them murmur more words of love.


End file.
